


A Monkey's Infatuation

by celedan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fanart, M/M, My version of King Kong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine some crazy scientists made Vegeta's tail grow back, forced him to change and brainwashed him. When the others want to stop his rampage, the instinct driven monkey only recognises his lover and then thinks it's a good idea to keep the pretty little toy for the rest of the night. Piccolo isn't so enthusaistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monkey's Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first picture that I've drawn on my computer with my graphic tablet a few weeks ago! I didn't imagine how difficult this is and I bow before all the wonderful people who create really magnificent work on their computers!  
> The resolution is not the best but by the time I realised this, the picture was far in progress so I just let it be. Hope you still like it a litte.

[https://photos-1.dropbox.com/t/2/AACkeWk-Kz06-bQl-3eOwGzSXT6UvGvoVJErMAlArYN3Xg/12/93246579/png/32x32/1/_/1/2/A%20Monkeys%20Infatuation-03.10.2015.png/EL2ZtUgYmg8gASgB/z6UJYsXvPAhSe9ze-4HSPaPGtgWbmr_SgC5lMZ6P8q4?size=1024x768&size_mode=3](https://photos-1.dropbox.com/t/2/AACkeWk-Kz06-bQl-3eOwGzSXT6UvGvoVJErMAlArYN3Xg/12/93246579/png/32x32/1/_/1/2/A%20Monkeys%20Infatuation-03.10.2015.png/EL2ZtUgYmg8gASgB/z6UJYsXvPAhSe9ze-4HSPaPGtgWbmr_SgC5lMZ6P8q4?size=1024x768&size_mode=3)


End file.
